The present invention relates to a modular electrical-connection device which may be used especially for producing electrical contacts from a motherboard and/or a daughterboard.
A screened connector intended for interconnecting two printed-circuit boards is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,024 (ERNI). It has a first female connector intended to be mounted on a motherboard and including an outer screen constituted by a U-shaped profile extending over the entire length of the connector and fixed to the motherboard by ends of ground contacts. An insulating central body includes elastic-connection female connectors, a point-shaped end of which is firmly attached to the motherboard. A male connector, carrying a daughterboard and two outer screening portions solidly attached to the daughterboard, is connected by plugging into the first connector in order to interconnect both the contacts of the male and female connectors and their screening elements.
Such an assembly for interconnection between a motherboard and a daughterboard has the following drawbacks:
mounting on the motherboard imposes a two-part assembly operation, namely mounting the screening element on the motherboard and then connecting the actual connector; the connector is not truly modular, given that the screening element occupies the entire length of the connector;
this construction does not favor the implementation of polarizing means, or if the latter are used, they impose an increase in the lateral dimensions of the connector;
the screen of the connector carrying the daughterboard is only fixed to the daughterboard;
the screen of the daughterboard is highly imperfect, given that the two-part screen of the second connector is only effective on one face of the daughterboard.